parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Simpson is the main character from The Simpsons. Bio *'Allies:' Marge (wife), Bart, Lisa, Maggie (children), Barney Gumble (best friend), Lenny and Carl (second best friends), Moe Szyslak, Abe (father), Mona (mother), Ned Flanders *'Enemies:' Mr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Sideshow Bob *'Likes:' Donuts, beers, chocolate, ice cream, working at the Nuclear Power Plant *'Dislikes:' Bart Simpson annoying him, no beer, his couch getting destroyed He Played George Darling in Sonic Pan, Jack Pan and Eric Cartman Pan He is a Father He Played Anger in Inside Out (Littlewooden214 Style He is a hot-tempered emotion He Played Maurice in Beauty and the Beast (LionKingRulez Style) and Beauty and the Lion (Lord Ralphie Style) He is a Belle's father He Played Brock in Pokemon (Disney Human Style) He is the Pewter City Gym Leader He Played Humbert the Huntsman in Belldandy White and the Seven Muppets He is Queen's servent He Played Colonel Hathi in The Ohana Book He is an elephant He Played King Triton in The Little Mer-Jenny He is a Sea King He Played Geppetto in Bart Simpsonocchio He is a Woodcarver He Played The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Scarecrow He Played Grumpy in Anna White and the Seven Characters He is a dwarf He Played Fflewddur Fflam in The Black Cauldron (Princess Rapunzel Style) He Played Friar Tuck in Jiminy Hood She is a badger He Played Caractacus Potts in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (brucesmovies1 style) He Played Hemidall in Minnie and Minnie:The Dark World He Played Aladdin in Homerladdin He is a Street Rat He Played Mufasa in The Italian King He is a Lion He Played Gus in GrandLaufey Day He Played The Narcoleptic Argentinean in Moulin Rouge(BruceMovies1 Style) He Played The Beast in Beauty and the Simpson He is a Beast He Played Jim Crow in Danny (Dumbo) He is a Crow He Played Steve in Rita's Clues He is a Man He Played Bookworm in Canal Famille Story 3 He is a Worm He Played Frankie in Futurama (PierrickCanalFamille Style) He Played Rutt in Brother Lion (My version) and Brother Lion 2 (My Version) He is a moose He Played Pink House in Canal FamilleTubbies He played James Potter in Bart Simpson (Harry Potter series) he is Harry Potter's deceased father He Played Caterpillar in June In Wonderland He is a Caterpillar He Played Olaf in Frozen (WebandPatlover) He is a Snowman He Played Doc in Aka White and the Seven Men He is a dwarf He Played Frank Bailey in Rainbow (1995) (brucesmovies1 style) He is a Grandfather (The Magician) He Played Jiminy Cricket in Fun and Fancy Free (Baddwing style) He is a Cricket He Played Timothy's Father in Michael (Dumbo) He is a Father Mouse He Played The Devil in Hocus Pocus (brucemovies1 style) He Played Dad in Bernard's Great Adventure He is a Father He Played Zazu in The Snowman King He is a hornbill. He Played the Magic Mirror in Cecilia White and the Seven Men He is a mirror He Played SkyTrain Mark I #107 He is a playable with Bradley Prouten He Played SkyTrain Mark I #109 He is a crow's nest He Played SkyTrain Mark I #126 He is a playable with Bradley Prouten He Played SkyTrain Mark I #154 He is a non-playable He played Snuffy in Snuffle Lullabye (BigSpinCoaster style) He is a Snuffleupagus He Played Happy in Vanellope White and the Seven Cartoons He Played Wallace in Homer and Bart (Wallace & Gromit) Gallery: Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-7 38.jpg|Homer Simpson in The Simpsons Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2 36.jpg|Homer Simpson in The Simpsons Movie Homer-simpson-family-guy-8 48.jpg|Homer Simpson in Family Guy Homer Simpson in Butterfinger.jpg|Homer Simpson in the Butterfinger Commercials Mr-homer-simpson-the-simpsons-hit-and-run-0.75.jpg|Homer Simpson in The Simpsons: Hit & Run Homer616.jpg Homer (from The Simpsons) as Thomas.png|Homer Homer Scream Sound Effects Homer Simpson.png Homer Simpson2.jpg TheSimpsons SABF16 2500 1280x720 355500099573.jpg 35634 26x06 Simpsorama 3.jpg Homer.jpg Homersimpson2.png Hqdefault-1467622870.jpg|Homer clones INTRO-624x468.jpg Homer Simpson as Sly Cooper..png Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real...Bart Simpson .gif Soon he will feel...Bart Simpson .gif Family captured.gif Simpsons as minions.jpg Frame187.jpg S03e20 60.jpg Homer Simpson is furious..jpg Homer is crazy..jpg 360.jpg 347.jpg 274.jpg 83.jpg 361..jpg 297.jpg 99.jpg 116.jpg 199.jpg S04e03 107.jpg S09e01 110.jpg 258.jpg 148.jpg 158.jpg 136.jpg Homer is angry.png Homer crying.jpg 91.jpg Shocked Homer Falling Down the Stairs.png|Homer falling down the stairs Homer Falling Down the Stairs Between the Girls.png Homer Falling Down Stairs.jpg|Homer falling down the stairs Homer Simpson Falling Down the Stairs Indiana Jones.png|Shocked Homer falling down the stairs. Homer Falling Down the Flight Of Stairs.png|Homer before falling down stairs Too Windy to Fly Today PG Cartoon.gif|Homer being hit by eggs being thrown by the strongest winds caused by the storm. Too Windy to Fly Today Rated PG 13 Cartoon.jpg # Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Yellow Characters Category:Drawn Together Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Bald Characters Category:Formerly Brown Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Memes Category:Idiots Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Dumb Characters Category:Fat Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Clumsy Characters Category:Hungry Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Characters who cry Category:Loses Temper Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Characters who have foot scenes Category:Funny Characters Category:Uncles Category:Adult Characters Category:Homer Simpson and Star Butterfly Category:Silly Characters Category:Cry Babies Category:Crybabies Category:Comedians Category:Screaming Characters Category:Characters Who get High Piched Scream Category:Jerks Category:Greedy Characters Category:Characters Who Swearing Category:Heroes Turned To The Bad Side Category:Peter Griffin's Friends Category:1987 Introductions Category:1989 Introductions Category:D'oh! Category:Eating Characters Category:Adults Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:Murderers Category:Attempted murderers Category:MYCUN characters Category:Characters who Fart Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Evil Characters Category:Cousins Category:Brothers Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Non Villains Category:Nincompoops Category:Characters who inflate Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Gay Category:Sons Category:Goofy Characters Category:Assholes